Chasing from Scratch
by Moniposa
Summary: Eponine never once thought about losing Marius to anyone; they were as close as birds of feather. Eponine never thought that Cosette would snatch Marius away from her in one swipe. It never occurred to her that any of those things could happen. But it did.
1. Chapter 1

"Éponine! Well come on now, we're going to play hide and seek!" A young boy with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes called. He was peeking in through a window, standing on his tip toes. A girl looked at him through the window and back inside the house, hoping her mother wouldn't see.

"But Marius, mama will be very upset if I leave the house," She replied, pulling her dark curls in between her tiny fingers. Both of her parents doted on her constantly, but they didn't like letting her out of the house. Even if it was only to play.

"I'll bring Cosette and it'll be fun! Please, for me?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes, knowing that Éponine couldn't say no to those.

Éponine bit her lip, and as she glanced one last time, she darted over to the door and out, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Hooray! I'll go get Cosette and we can get started, okay?" Éponine nodded and Marius ran off through the streets, looking for the girl with golden hair.

Éponine of course knew Cosette; the girl lived with them for a few years now. Éponine's mother would always put her to chores that would make a grown man cry, and after all of the child labor she had out her through, the cheery disposition of Cosette had turned into a nasty, brooding one. Cosette would always bad mouth her whenever her mother was out of sight, knowing that Éponine wouldn't say a word. Cosette was just incredibly bitter; it wasn't her fault that she couldn't change it.

Eventually Marius had come back, tugging the little girl with the dirty golden hair in tow. Marius kept on glancing back at Cosette, giving her an encouraging smile, or giving her a playful poke. For some reason, Cosette would revert back to her old happy self whenever Marius was around. Cosette didn't ever seem to pay mind that she had a raggedy dress and dirty face.

The trio had begun to play an extensive game of hide and seek, their faces never once losing any amount of joy. In the dirty streets of Paris, that's all that a child had; the company of friends and the fun of playing games.

As Éponine searched for Marius, she never once thought that anything could break up the rocky friendship that they all had together.

As they grew up, Éponine began to like Marius more than a friend, even after he moved out of his grandfather's house into an apartment close by.

Éponine never once thought about losing Marius to anyone; they were as close as birds of feather.

Éponine never thought that Cosette would snatch Marius away from her in one swipe.

It never occurred to her that any of those things could happen.

But it did.

* * *

"Éponine! Take the list and go get the things to the grocer; don't buy the lot like you did last time. We're too run-down for that." Madame Thénardier shoved the tattered piece of paper into Éponine's outstretched hand, turning around and attempting to steal another knick-knack from a customer.

"Yes, mother," Éponine replied, taking to the doors as fast as she could. A light rain had already begun to fall on the streets of Paris, people still passing by without a care in the world. The brunette sighed, heading towards the market in a beeline. Some people that passed her said their hellos and she would reply back; it was a simply courtesy that Éponine was grateful for. Even some interaction could help her get through her endless days.

Éponine glanced down at her list and up again at the stands where people would sell dirty fruits and vegetables, like carrots or pears. Éponine remembered when Cosette used to do the grocery shopping, and she would always be back in a hurry. But that was before a man came and took her away, never to see her again until just the year before.

Seven years later (not counting the time she came back), Cosette had turned into a beautiful young lady; her airs and graced that of a noble. Éponine was once trying to beg on the streets and conning young men out of their belongings when Éponine found that head of golden hair; she couldn't forget it.

Cosette had turned in the direction of Éponine, looking straight through her and giving her a malicious glare. Even after all those years of pampering and a father—from the looks of the older man beside her—she was still bitter and full of hatred.

Éponine knew how much Cosette had hated and resented her for being the little girl that the Thénardiers adored. It wasn't the fact that she was jealous—the words 'jealousy' and 'Cosette' just didn't go hand-in-hand—Cosette felt a sort of _injustice _between her treatment and Éponine's; it didn't matter if she was the daughter of the master of the house.

Yet it didn't matter now; their roles had been utterly reversed. Éponine was now the one dressed in rags, never to have a single day of quiet and peace and Cosette was now the girl others envied. Well, it wasn't a total waste since the brunette was able to see and talk to Marius; him being one of the few people she liked and could talk to without being lashed at. She absolutely adored the blue-eyed man. So much, that she had begun to fall in love with him when they were young. Her love for him was still as strong as ever.

Éponine was able to get the food that she needed without causing any trouble. A few feet away, she had spotted Marius walking in the opposite direction. She sped towards him, hoping not lose sight of him.

"Marius!" Éponine called out. Her fingers were able to wrap around his arm, her body heaving heavily from the exertion. She looked up at him unable to smile. He was just the sort of person you couldn't not smile at!

"Ah, good afternoon Éponine. I haven't seen you in a while haven't I?" Marius ruffled Éponine's hair and beamed at her in return. Marius was always kind and jolly to everyone, and his expression was one of joy. Except when it came to the revolution; he could be an extremely serious man.

"You saw me yesterday, Marius." Éponine laughed and tugged at his sleeve. Always the charmer that Marius.

"That's right! And your mother yelled at me for distracting the female customers." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting in the direction of Éponine's 'house'. He sighed, turning and looking Éponine straight in the eye.

"You know, my offer about you moving into my apartment is still open you know . . ." His voice trailed off.

Éponine scoffed. "I don't need your pity, sir," She replied, brushing off her skirts in defiance. She may have had to beg for money, but there was still some dignity in the seventeen-year-old.

Marius held up his hands in reluctance. "I'm just saying, no need to throw a fit, 'Ponine."

Éponine simply huffed.

Marius was about to say something else, but his eyes darted to Cosette's figure. His eyes widened as he saw the blonde walking. They both locked eyes and Cosette, saying something to her father, parted from him to go with Marius. Marius was blushing, obviously love-struck with the girl they had played with when they were younger. His hands took hers and he glanced into her eyes, their adoration tangible in the air.

Éponine deplored every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew how Cosette never liked frilly romances; the girl was as cold as ice. Éponine knew that the only reason Cosette had gotten together with Marius only to irk the brunette beyond reason. Cosette was always good at picking up subliminal messages from the people around her, and it seemed that she was exceptionally well at picking things from Éponine's actions. Especially the ones towards Marius. She remembered the day that Cosette had told Éponine that she knew; it was when they were younger of course:

_"You like the little rich kid, don't you?!" Cosette pointed a finger at Éponine, her eyes twitching in anger. She had made sure that Éponine's parents were nowhere in sight._

_"And if I do? Why does it matter?" Éponine held her head high, her bonnet in the way of her eyes. She never thought that Cosette could be capable of anything that included revenge._

_She was wrong. _

_"You watch; Marius will fall in love with me and you won't be able to tear us apart," She replied haughtily, her mouth turning into a smirk._

_Éponine laughed._

And now there they were, smiles of love gracing their faces. Marius' was true and honest, while Cosette's smile was wicked and cruel. But of course Marius wouldn't see it; everything about the girl was perfect and amazing in his eyes. Éponine had tried to tell him time and time again that Cosette was only using him, but he would laugh and shrug it off. He always told her that Cosette wasn't like that; that she was simply 'misunderstood'.

It was pure garbage, but Éponine couldn't say it. Marius hadn't visited her in days after she told him that she was just using him; Marius couldn't and wouldn't accept it.

"Marius, would you like to have some tea with me? I was just about to go to this quaint little shop and thought you should join me." Cosette had made sure that her voice would carry all the way where Éponine was standing.

"Let's bring Éponine; then it'll be like when we were kids!" Marius clutched Cosette's hand as he looked over at Éponine, signaling her to come over. She couldn't say no because she had seen the gesture, and Cosette would probably find a way to poison Marius against her.

"Oh, hello Cosette." Éponine looked past Cosette towards one of the stone columns. She couldn't even look at the blonde without wanting to tell Marius, show Marius, how Cosette was false in every single way.

"Hello dearest Éponine! I haven't seen you in ages. How's Madame Thénardier? Doing well I hope." Cosette smiled sweetly at Éponine, batting her pretty little lashes. Everything about her was deceitful.

"My mother is doing well, thank you for asking. If I may inquire, where are we going to go?" Éponine had to act as if she didn't hear or see anything that had passed between Marius and Cosette. Having to lie really broke her heart.

"We're actually going to go have some tea and catch up for old times' sake." Marius gave her a gentle smile as the couple led the way through the crowded streets. She really had to take the groceries back to her mother, or else she'd get punished. But the food could wait if only to find more reasons against Cosette's falsehood.

The trio had gone into the upper part of Paris where Parisians were scarce, and some of the nobility were transported around in carriages. Éponine felt extremely self-conscious and under dressed as they entered a little shop with all sorts of teas, and tables dotted the shop here and there. They sat down and ordered their teas, Cosette and Marius talking about their days as children. Éponine would utter a word here and there, but other than that, they ignored her entirely.

"So you've been around for a year, Cosette? Where have you been off to in the last few years?" Marius was completely entranced by Cosette's innocent ways.

"Oh, you know, here and there. It wasn't until last year that Papa thought it'd be okay to come back to the old town where I was raised." Even Cosette's laugh seemed forced.

"Haha, I see. And it was a year ago that we were able to know each other better." Marius began to rub circles on Cosette's hand.

"Yes, and I've never been happier." Cosette replied, a pink blush settling on her cheeks.

Éponine felt sick.

"Have you been able to find your way around here lately? I know Enjolras has been helping you quite a bit."

"Enjolras has been very helpful and nothing but sweet to me; I appreciate it so." Cosette's eyes seemed to change from indifference from talking with Marius to . . . starry-eyed when talking about Enjolras.

What was this?

Éponine sat up and decided that it was now time to enter the conversation. Maybe she could get a bit more information about how Cosette felt about Enjolras. The blonde girl had fallen for another man! And while she was with Marius? Oh, she had no shame indeed!

"Enjolras is usually stoic to others; it's in his personality, isn't it Marius? But he can be kind from time to time." Éponine had turned to the blue-eyed man for a confirmation and he nodded, his eyes lighting up with the friendship towards Enjolras.

Éponine noticed how Cosette's face fell slightly when she mentioned the fact that Enjolras was so studious. It was only a slight fall, for Cosette's face had lighted up with a fiery air of determination.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen Enjolras with another woman, acting as he did." Cosette nodded at her own theory, content with her thoughts. Marius looked at her, confusion clouding his features.

"Enjolras isn't one for frilly romances, Cosette. Besides, why . . .?"

"Oh, the tea's here! Thank you very much." Éponine nodded at the person who had brought their drinks and put her cup close to her face, inhaling the scent. It smelled like the lavender fields her Papa would take her to during the summer. When she was younger of course.

After those words had been exchanged, the table had been quiet. Cosette was feeling mighty and vain, Marius feeling confused and tired, and Éponine feeling expectant and patient.

* * *

After Éponine had parted from her companions, waving half-heartedly as they walked away. As Éponine glanced down at her hands, she realized that she had only gotten half of the errands she was supposed to get. She sighed in frustration. It was so late, and the shops were now obviously closed. She would be in terrible trouble with her mother.

Éponine wasn't in any particular hurry to return home, since all that would be awaiting her was a beating. But, she had to belong somewhere so it was her only choice. Her hands clutched at the foods tighter, her feet walking on the stone pavement that would send her on her way home.

"Mother?" Éponine called out, the brothel lighted with a few candles. A few customers were scattered here and there, some of them uncontrollably drunk and others vomiting on their clothes. The stench was overwhelming, but Éponine was used to it after so many years.

Madame Thénardier was with her husband, conning a golden watch and top hat from an older gentleman. He didn't seem to belong there, his clothes being a dead giveaway. Éponine didn't want to disturb them; the last time she did, her face was awfully bruised. Éponine had decided to sneak past them into the kitchen to drop off the foods she had brought, secretly hoping that her mother wouldn't notice.

Éponine went outside, not wanting to deal with the customers that her parents would attract. And besides, who would want to deal with a whore? That was what she was, and she wouldn't deny it.


	3. Chapter 3

Her dirtied hands trailed on the stone buildings, her eyes looking towards the sky. Oh, how she wished for years to have a different fate—to be a different person. She wanted to escape the place where she lived, the city that she was born and raised, the country raging war within itself. She knew what was happening in France, from what Marius had told her. The rebellions were small, but they were sure to be growing bigger by the hour.

She had dreamed of going to England, where Lady Fate might deal her a different card. In England, she could probably become a dressmaker for the noble women. She had been known to be a very good seamstress. And maybe, just maybe, she could make her way up and meet the Queen! Wouldn't that be wonderful? Éponine Thénardier, the girl that was raised in a brothel, meeting the Queen of England.

But they were just silly dreams. She couldn't leave her brother. Or Marius. They were the only two people keeping her in France. Although, even if they were a part of the reason why she wouldn't go, she wouldn't have the nerve to leave. That was just who she was.

"Éponine! Éponine where are you!? Come back here you little wretch!" Madame Thénardier's voice was booming like thunder, her boots clacking against the stone ground like a giant. The _Madame_ could never take on the role of the women that Éponine had seen in the upper part of France.

"I'm coming mother!" Éponine called in return, running in the direction of her 'home'.

When Éponine had caught her breath as she entered the brothel, her father pointed in the direction of the kitchen without looking up from the couple he was conning.

She made her way over to the kitchen, her steps small and calculated. Her mother wouldn't be so kind if she made any kind of misstep, even the slightest word would set her off. She also had to be wary for her brother; Gavroche would always hide somewhere and never come home. But when he did, Éponine knew of the fury he would face from their mother because of her misbehavior.

"Did you get all that I told you to get?" Her mother was moving around the kitchen like a single-minded machine, setting down things, picking up others, and wiping her hands on her dress whenever they were too dirty enough to do anything.

"Yes, _Madame_," She murmured, setting the groceries on a terrible excuse for a table. It already had so many cracks, dents, and holes in the wood, she was still thinking about how it was still able to hold itself together after all these years.

"Don't mumble, girl. You know I don't like it when you mumble." Madame Thenardier sighed and shook her head, rummaging through the sacks of cloth. Éponine was already making her way out of the door before her mother would notice that not all that she asked for was there.

"Éponine—where are the rest of the things? I know asked for more than what I have here." The Madame looked through the groceries again, and then looking up at Éponine, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah, the shops—yes, the shops closed very early and I could get all of the things," Éponine stumbled over her words, backing up to the door a few more feet before her mother's rage would be unleashed.

"Now don't lie to me; you were there a long while before the shops closed. We don't have time for you to dilly dally while we're working! How are we supposed to eat when you're irresponsible?" Madame Thenardier already made her way towards the girl and pulled her hair in a tight grip, making Éponine kneel before her.

Éponine felt as if a chunk of her hair was about to be pulled out, maybe even along with her head. She whimpered and tried to pull her mother's fingers away, but it only made her tighten her grip. She knew her mother's rage all too well, but it didn't stop her from trying to cease her mother from hurting her even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I still have the money if you want it back—here." Éponine tossed the coins on the ground in front of her. Her mother's grip on her hair loosened, and she took that chance to pull her head away quickly. But not quick enough to avoid the sting of her mother's hand on her cheek.

"I wouldn't take that money back if I didn't have a single proud bone in my body. But, since we need it, I'll let this go. Next time you mess up, your father will make sure that you don't get away with just a smack on the face," Madame Thenardier sneered, her body turning away from her daughter haughtily.

Éponine scrambled away from the kitchen, from the brothel, and out to the streets. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the first time this has happened; the bruises and scratches on her arms and body were proof of that. She wasn't very keen of letting people knowing about her home life since 1.) She didn't have much people/friends to talk to, and 2.) They'd probably sneer and make fun of her anyway.

Now that she remembered, Marius had seen one of her bruises when they were teenagers. There was a green mark, already blooming to a violet color on her neck. Marius had inquired about it, but Éponine shook her head and laughed it off, saying that she probably had a scarf tied to tight around her neck. She remembered how his eyes turned to a darker color and quietly asked if anyone in her family had done it. She widened her eyes and shook her head furiously, afraid that if she said anything it might come out as a squeak. He told her that if anything was wrong at home, she could tell him anything.

Éponine hoped that the promise was still valid, even today.

She walked on the streets, the darkness already setting in comfortably in the streets of Paris. A few people ambled past, some looking down, or around or above, but never directly at her. It was like an unspoken code between all of the pedestrians to never look at a beaten girl in the eye, much less a beaten prostitute. It made her feel invisible.

Éponine didn't particularly know where to go until she remembered that Marius was probably still in his apartment, planning things on his own before showing it to his friends (he said they were his colleagues mainly, but Éponine knew they were his comrades). Whenever she asked what it was that he planned, he would just shake his head and give her something else to chew on. Like, why was the sky blue—or in Paris' case, gray—? Or why would people believe one thing so fervently without solid proof?

Éponine's feet echoed in the alleyways, walking over to Marius' humble abode. It was close by, so she was lucky. The doors that led into the house were open, so she let herself in without knocking. Everyone there knew her since she was there so often. Lifting her skirts, she climbed the seemingly endless steps to the floor where Marius' room was. She knocked on his door, waiting for a few minutes until Marius opened the door, his azure eyes widening at her sudden appearance.

"Éponine," He breathed, leaning on the door frame. His light brown hair was mussed, and Éponine thought there was a sort of innocence to it.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She cocked her head to the side, hoping that he wouldn't chase her away if he was doing something important.

"Oh—no, not at all! Come in." He moved aside and Éponine ducked through, her eyes looking around the small quarters.

The flowery wallpaper was peeling off on some sides of the room, and the ceiling was damask; more gray than pink. There was a small wooden desk with a lamp, a small light permeating throughout the room. The desk was pushed up to the only window, a huge piece of glass with dark red curtains pulled away from the window. The floors were old and scuffed, but Marius always tried his best to keep it tidy, and a mattress with a few clean sheets covering the bed, and two pillows lying askew on the bed. Two dark brown chairs were the only things available to sit on, and Éponine made her way over to it, lowering her head.

"So, what are you doing, Marius?" Éponine glanced up at the lanky man walking back over to his desk and sitting on the second chair and turning it towards his friend. He leaned over, putting his forearms on his legs and looking at Éponine.

"Ah, I was just finishing up some things that I need to show Enjolras and Courfeyrac later today." Marius looked over at his desk, a grin on his face. That trio was always up to something, but it was usually for the common good for the Parisians.

"Is it more of the planning you always refuse to tell me about?" Éponine gave a soft smile and clasped her hands together.

"Sort of," He replied bashfully. He ruffled his already messy hair and turned back to his desk, arranging and writing some words on the parchment in front of him. He didn't want to stare at Éponine, and it had always been like this whenever she came over.

"Marius, I was wondering if I could stay over? Just for today though." Éponine tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but she could feel her voice cracking slightly. No, now was not the time to break down crying. She had already done that in the streets, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Marius turned and looked over at the girl sitting in front of him, his cerulean eyes taking in Éponine's figure for the first time since she stepped into his home; her dark hair was ragged, sticking out all over her face. Even if it was dirty, she always tried her best to keep it in place—it was the best that she could do. The slap that her mother still stung, and Marius could see a red splotch on her cheek.

"Dear God Éponine; what happened?" He went over to her and gently prodded the mark and pulling her hair back. The imprint didn't hurt anymore, but it was still shameful to think about.

"Nothing, Marius. I just fell down and it was on this side," She replied hastily, pulling Marius' hand from her face and touching her cheek where her mother slapped her. "so you don't really need to worry. Not about me." Éponine looked everywhere except at the boy in front of her, worried of what she would see in those endless eyes of his.

"No, you didn't fall down. Please don't lie to me Éponine; I'm your friend so of course I have to worry about you! And I've seen marks and bruises like this on you before—I thought you had set whoever hit you straight, but it seems I'm mistaken." Marius clutched her chin and pulled it towards him and she couldn't avoid his stare. His eyebrows were narrowed in concern and anger while his eyes searched Éponine's. All that Éponine could hear was her heart breaking slightly.

She called him her friend.

Just his friend, and nothing more.

Marius' concern towards her was only from one friend, one buddy to another. And it just simply broke her heart. She always hoped that one day he would change what he thought about her, but she was mistaken. Today wouldn't be that day, and it probably would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

It was then that she broke down and cried. Heaving sobs racked her body and she buried her face in her hands. And it wasn't that she was just crying because Marius didn't love her. Oh no, she could never be that _shallow. _It was more like she was crying for everything that had happened. The loving family that had been replaced with hits and hatred; her small brother that couldn't have a decent childhood because of all the wretchedness and dreadful people that surrounded them both; the way that Marius followed and listened to Cosette like a lost puppy dog, her deplorable nature completely non-existent in his eyes.

It was all so awful.

"I'm so sorry Éponine," Marius whispered, moving closer to the weeping wreck that was Éponine. He patted her head and closed his mouth, not wanting to say anything that might upset her even further.

"You don't—have anything—to feel sorry about. I'm just really tired—of everything. You don't have—to feel sorry for me," Éponine said between broken sobs. She then began to take deep breaths and try to calm herself down like she did before. After a few minutes, the terrible wailing of before was now just a few hiccups escaping her lips. She rubbed her eyes and shut them tightly, shaking her head to dissipate everything that had just happened.

"Did your mother hit you?" Marius murmured softly, his eyes searching hers through the glow of the small lights. Éponine now knew better than to lie—he could probably see right through her façade.

"Yes. It was because I forgot to get the rest of the groceries. But I gave my mother her money back, so it wasn't as bad." Éponine messed with a few of her curls and she silently cursed at herself. Oh God, she sounded like one of those people that belonged in _La Salpetrière! _She rubbed her hand on her forehead, trying to erase the thought of everything being okay.

"Because you didn't get—Éponine, that's insane! Your mother is terrible. Maybe she should be taught a lesson . . . " Marius muttered the last sentence and hoped that Éponine wouldn't hear it. In response, Éponine gasped, obviously hearing those last words.

"Of course she's dreadful, but don't hurt her! Not for her well-being of course, but for Gavroche; if I do something wrong, she'll punish him. And if you hurt her, she would know that it's somehow connected to me. She always knows what goes around her," Éponine was fervent at first, but her voice lowered, and lowered until it was just a mousy whisper. She was so terrified of her mother, and it wasn't until now that she realized how afraid she actually was.

"I see," Marius conceded slowly. It'd only hinder 'Ponine rather than help her. But somehow, he'd find a way to help her.

Éponine did end up staying the night at Marius' apartment, much to his insistence. He told her not to worry about Gavroche since he was always clinging to Courfeyrac, which was probably what he was doing right now. Éponine was now sleeping soundly on his mattress with the bundle of covers, her breath coming in softly and slowly. Her chest rose up and down, a sort of peacefulness and innocence settling over her. Marius smiled in the direction, happy that she seemed almost at peace. The blue-eyed man turned towards the window, the light of morning slowly sifting through. He glanced at his pocket watch and saw that it was seven-twenty two in the morning. He could already hear the banter and clopping of horses' hooves down below, and the shuffling of steps as people went to and fro in the main square.

Marius would have a meeting with his friends pretty soon, so he began to gather all of the things that he needed. They were still on the verge of starting a revolution, and they needed all the tools and planning in the world to do so. He hadn't of exactly told Éponine what his plan was, but he did realize that there was going to be a revolution soon, very soon. But, she didn't know the _whole _situation since he didn't exactly tell her everything. Even though he should, Marius sighed.

He brushed his russet hair back, shifting all of his things onto one arm. He hastily scribbled a note using a piece of parchment so Éponine wouldn't be too worried about where he had gone off to. Marius smiled and walked to the door, opening and closing it softly so it wouldn't wake up the girl.

Enjolras had decided for the meeting place to be at an abandoned apartment so there could be more movement and room. But of course it wouldn't be just Marius and Enjolras; there would also be Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and even Grantaire, surprisingly. There, they would be men and plan for the freedom of their country! Oh, Marius could just taste the sweetness of victory and independence for him and his friends.

Marius would bid a 'hello' and 'how are you doing?' to the people around him. He was in a fine mood, and the people thought so too. They'd sometimes strike up a conversation, but it usually wouldn't last long. Eventually Marius made his way to the meeting place, many of his compatriots already speaking, and a select few drinking. Courfeyrac gave Marius a slap on the back and a big grin, almost diving head-first into a story about a red-head he met before Marius cut him off, asking where Enjolras was. He had looked around the room and hadn't of found their enthusiastic leader yet.

"I thought you would know, Marius." Courfeyrac scratched the back of his head, also looking around the room.

"Never mind, I'll go look for him," Marius replied easily with a smile. He patted Courfeyrac on the arm and made his way through the rooms, opening each door expecting to find his blond-haired companion.

" . . . my feelings for you are pure!" A feminine voice rang out from behind one of the closed doors. The voice was so oddly familiar, Marius thought. He knew that voice . . .

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. There isn't any time for a romantic relationship, you see. And besides, I couldn't do that to Marius." Marius could recognize that voice as being Enjolras. He was about to open the door and pull him out for the meeting when the door was about to open itself.

"No, I won't let you leave!" That feminine voice yelled, and the door didn't open. Well, Enjolras had to be there, so Marius opened the door anyways.

When he looked at the scene that unfolded in front of him, all he could feel was betrayal.


End file.
